1. Field of the Invention
A system and method for improving a player's shooting using at least one or a plurality of shooting challenge routines.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, various devices have been used to throw basketballs at a player so that the player can practice shooting the basketballs from a location and toward a basketball hoop on a basketball backboard. Several devices are offered by the assignee of the present application and marketed under the trademark THE GUN. For example, The Gun 6000 Series available from the assignee hereof provides a player with a high performance gun/ejector that a player and his or her coach can use during shooting practice. Other ball throwing devices are also available, such as the Dr. Dish™ product available from Airborne Athletics, Inc. of Belle Plaine, Minn., that are used during basketball practice.
One problem or deficiency of the prior art devices is that while they can be programmed to eject basketballs toward a player at a particular location, they were not capable of challenging the shooter's accuracy by, for example, making the shooter successfully shoot a number of shots, either consecutively or non-consecutively, at one location before the gun/ejector caused balls to be ejected or thrown to the next spot or location. Moreover, the devices fail to simulate a playing environment wherein a player feels pressure or a pressure-simulated is provided.
There is, therefore, a need for a system and method for improving the player's efficiency in shooting a basketball.